


make it feel like the first time

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu asks Gray to do something for him, and Gray's happy to oblige.





	make it feel like the first time

Their relationship moves a little slower than most. It's almost entirely because they both have difficulty talking about what they want from each other, especially when it comes to emotions. They're getting better at it, one day at a time. Looking back on how hard it was for Natsu to ask Gray to sleep at his apartment, or for Gray to ask Natsu to hold his hand is funny now but there are still moments like these where one of them can't make eye contact because they're just so fucking  _ embarrassed. _

“What?” Gray repeats. Natsu continues to look at their hands. Natsu grips Gray’s so hard Gray wouldn't be surprised if he wound up with bruises. “I'm not a dragon slayer, Ashes, I can't hear you if you mumble like that.”

The teasing is usually enough to make Natsu spit out whatever it is he wants but today his brows just knit closer together and his mouth sets in a firm line. “Hey,” Gray says softly, placing a finger under Natsu's chin and tilting his face up. “You alright?”

Natsu's shoulders relax a bit when Gray gives his hand a squeeze but he's still blushing hard. “I'm fine, I just…” Gray waits, patiently, and Natsu blurts out, “I wanna fuck.”

Gray blinks. That's it? “You don't have to ask every time,” Gray laughs. “Hell, you've gotten pretty good at just grinding against me ‘til my clothes come off.”

Natsu shakes his head, and takes a deep breath. “I want  _ you _ to fuck  _ me.” _

“Oh.” Gray’s stomach flips. He understands now.

They've been dating three and a half months, give or take, but they've only been sleeping together for one. And in that month, Natsu has always topped. Not because Gray doesn't want to, it's just- Natsu takes him so hard, yet there's still this underlying gentleness to it all, and it's so fucking good and so damn endearing that Gray's sort of fallen in love with the way Natsu does it.

“Yeah, I-” Gray nods. “I can do that.” Natsu heaves a sigh of relief. “But why the sudden interest?”

“It isn't sudden interest,” Natsu says, a touch too defensive. “I would have been up for it anytime, you just seemed happy being a pillow-”

“Don't say it.”

“Princess,” Natsu says, slowly, voice dipping an octave lower.

Gray rolls his eyes but shoves Natsu backward on the bed anyway. “You're a pain,” he says. Natsu hums and shucks his shirt and scarf. “And you're lying,” he adds, sliding his hands up Natsu's abdomen and slowly dragging them back down. He hooks his fingers in the hem of Natsu's sweats and pulls them off along with his boxers. Gray reaches into the bedside table for the lube and pops it open. He thinks for a minute. “I'm not going to fuck you until you tell me the truth,” he decides, pushing the lid back into place with a click.

“Are you serious?” Natsu demands. “Can't we just talk about it later?”

“We could,” Gray says, slipping a finger between his lips. Natsu's pupils blow wide. Gray takes his finger from his mouth and slides it over Natsu’s entrance. Natsu whimpers, muscles in his stomach tensing. “But you had such a hard time telling me what you wanted.” Natsu scoffs. Gray can't say much there. “And you'll have an even harder time telling me why you want it if we wait until after,” Gray continues as if Natsu hadn't interrupted.

“Gray-”

“And,” Gray says, pressing his finger against Natsu's opening. Natsu chokes back a moan. “You're the most honest when you're turned on. So you can tell me now, or you can go fuck yourself in the bathroom and pretend it's me.”

“You're the worst,” Natsu mutters. Gray traces around his rim, and Natsu stubbornly keeps his mouth shut.

“Guess not,” Gray says, taking his hand from between Natsu's legs.

“Wait.” Gray smirks and Natsu's tempted to kick him in the teeth. “It really isn't a sudden interest. I thought about you fucking me before we even started dating.” It's oddly charming hearing that, but Gray forces himself to keep a straight face. “But lately I've noticed…” Natsu's cheeks heat up again, and this time Gray can't keep the affection off his face. “You're really good with your hands.”

“My hands?” Gray asks.

Natsu nods. “I feel dumb, not noticing before. I've always found them, I don't know, attractive.”  _ Attractive? _ Gray feels his own face start to go pink. “And they're so relevant to your magic, I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. But when you helped Erza carve that tiny demon figurine for Mira the other day I noticed just how good you are with them and since then, I just… I don't know.  I wanna know how they feel.”

“Want to know how they feel,” Gray says lowly. “What? You want to feel my fingers?” Gray asks. “Inside you?”

Natsu shivers, and nods.

Gray kisses the inside of Natsu's knee. “Why didn't you say so?”

“Oh, like you can talk-” Natsu starts, but then Gray is slicking his fingers with lube and he has one at Natsu's entrance and when he asks,  _ can I? _ Natsu eagerly tells him, “Yes.”

Gray presses a finger into Natsu slowly. Natsu’s breath comes out shaky, but he undulates his hips to encourage Gray to move. Soon, he's telling Gray to add another. Gray does, and this time he doesn't wait for Natsu's invitation, he fucks his fingers in and out of Natsu, watching them with fascination, listens to Natsu’s fucked out cries get louder the faster he goes.

Gray stills his hand, and Natsu's head leaves the pillow, eyes dark, lip swollen and red from his teeth abusing it, voice husky when he demands to know why Gray stopped. Gray watches Natsu’s face carefully as he curls his fingers. Natsu's eyes squeeze shut and he groans, fingers twisting in the sheets and fire licking at his palms. Gray does it again and Natsu's cock smacks against his stomach, precome dripping to pool in the contours of his abs. Gray scissors his fingers slowly to make the stretch gentle and sweet, his own cock twitching when Natsu's legs jerk.

By the time Gray has worked Natsu open, Natsu is all but fucking himself on three of Gray's fingers. Natsu’s hands are shaking with the desire to touch his cock, holding back only because he knows he won't last if he does.

“Gray, come on,” Natsu grits out.

“What?” Gray asks innocently, fingers brushing lightly over Natsu’s prostate. Natsu glares, but the effect is lost when his back arches off the mattress. “If you don't tell me what you want, I can't know.” It's sort of mean, Gray knows it, and Natsu has told Gray so much already, but Natsu has teased Gray far too many times to get away with it.

“Fuck. Me,” Natsu growls.

The sound is so primal Gray feels like he could get off just listening to it. He strips his underwear off, trying to store that sound in the back of his mind and slicks himself up. Gray hisses as he takes his cock in hand. He'd been so taken with watching Natsu writhe beneath him he completely neglected himself and he’s so hard that touching his cock almost  _ hurts. _

Gray's nearly trembling as he lines himself up. He did such a thorough job stretching Natsu open, he pushes inside in one thrust, hands gripping Natsu's thighs while he adjusts to having Natsu wrapped around his cock.

_ “Gray.” _ There it is again, that frustrated growl. While Gray likes the way it makes his name sound, now may not be the time if Natsu wants Gray to fuck him properly.

Natsu squeezes himself around Gray and Gray doubles over, face pressed into the crook of Natsu’s neck. “Gimme a second,” Gray says breathlessly. “You're really fucking-  _ Hot, _ inside. I've never felt anything so… Just hold on, okay?”

Natsu stills under him. They're chest to chest and Gray can feel Natsu's heart pounding. Natsu drags his fingers through Gray's hair and presses a kiss to Gray's temple. “Please,” Natsu murmurs.

Gray crashes his mouth against Natsu's, draws his hips back and snaps them forward. Natsu moans into Gray's mouth, kisses him, all tongue and teeth. Gray sets a brutal pace, fucking Natsu a little harder with every sound that falls from his lips. Natsu starts moving with him, hips rising to meet Gray's until their rhythm gets sloppy and erratic.

“Gray,” Natsu gasps. “M’gonna-  _ Fuck.” _

“Yeah,” Gray breathes. “That's it, come for me, Natsu.”

Natsu’s hands fist in Gray's hair at the order, legs shaking as he comes over their chests and stomachs. Gray works him through his orgasm, only coming once Natsu is boneless against the mattress.

Natsu's breathing evens out once Gray has them cleaned up. “That was intense,” he says. “Is it always like that? Coming without a hand on your cock when you get fucked, I mean.”

“Jesus,” Gray says. “You could barely ask me to fuck you earlier, now listen to you.”

Natsu shrugs. “You know I only have a hard time asking, once it's been done what's the point in being all shy about it? Besides, I've never-” Gray's brows raise. “Never mind.”

Gray smirks then, more self satisfied than Natsu's ever seen him. “Never come without a hand on your-”

“Don't look so smug!” Natsu huffs, shoving Gray towards the edge of the mattress with his foot. “I get you off like that all the time!”

“Yeah, but that was your first time ever,” Gray says. “You're welcome.”

“Whatever,” Natsu says. “I can probably do it myself. I have fingers.”

“That,” Gray says, “I’d love to see.”

Natsu pushes him onto the floor. Gray can't help but notice he didn't say no.


End file.
